Trapped
by Bella1093
Summary: Elizabeth has fallen into confinment once again in her life. Can she discover freedom again in the one man who she thought hated her? J/E story R
1. Tapped

**This is my first real PotC story. I don't think it's going to be very long, but hey it's worth a shot :) It is a Sparrowbeth and it takes placea few years after the third movie. And NO Elizabeth is not pregnant with Will's child in this story...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Bella**

**Trapped**

I was running. From what I couldn't tell. I only felt one emotion.Trapped. That's what I am. That's what I have become. Trapped within a world that I was forced into. Corsets, manners, etiquette, all things I have learned to loath. I am a caged bird. And they have clipped my wings.I can no longer fly freely. I must do as I am told when I am told. I remember when I was little all the maids and butlers would gather in the kitchen and comment on the poor little " caged swann." That's what they called me. Never before had I seen danger. Never before had I really and truly tasted the salt of the sea upon my lips. Oh, how i longed for it. I would stare for hours off my balcony into the ocean. _Just once,_ I would think,_ just once. _

It was several years later, but I still remember perfectly the first time I saw Freedom. He came to me in the form of a sparrow. All I remember is his dark eyes boring into mine. It seemed as though he could tell my deepest desires. He knew what I wanted, and I knew in due course he would give it to me. In one gesture he removed me from my cage, he released a longing that was dormant within me. I was to leave Port Royal forever. Surprisingly I felt no remorse at this thought. Those eyes consumed me whole.

I awoke with a start and quickly shook myself. It was so odd that now I am dreaming of the day I met Jack when I used to dream of the day I met Will. I looked around and took in my surroundings. It was still pitch black outside, but I knew perfectly well where I was. I was trapped, yet again. This time on a Godforsaken island in the middle of the bloody ocean. When did I volunteer for this? When did I willingly recapture myself? My faith in Will is waining. I don't think I can wait for 10 years. Our love isn't strong enough.

I hesitantly got up and walked around the "house." (It's a bloody hut if you ask me.) I did a few chores here and there, just to pass the time. I saw the sun coming up on the east side of the island. It's rays dancing on the surface of the endless sea that lay restlessly in front of it. Without realizing my actions, I started walking out of the house and towards the shore. Entranced by the ocean's call, I stood there. My feet were being sucked in and pushed out by the indecisive waters. I looked down and noticed a strange shell by my left pinkie toe. Bending down to pick it up, I saw that it was a necklace. I gasped. I knew this necklace. It was one of the twin music boxes of Tia Dalma and Davvy Jones. I opened it and to my surprised it played the soft lullaby. I stared at the necklace for quite some time when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

Black sails. The Black Pearl was heading towards my island. I watched the ship for a few minutes to get a better look at it's captin. When the ship got close enough I saw someone standing on the lookout tower. Brown, kohl lined eyes, and a signature smirk. _Jack,_ I thought.

"Jack!!" I finally screamed. My enthusiasm overcoming my pride. I just smiled as I remember what he used to tell me:

"Keep a weathered eye on the horizon, love. You never know where it might lead ya."

Jack looked my way and smiled, as he jumped down from the ship.

I placed the necklace in a spare pocket and ran towards Freedom.

There you have it! Should I continue?? Please review :)

-Bella


	2. A Proposition

So...I'm not exactly sure where this is going...oh well on with the second chapter...more conversation and closure than anything

Enjoy!

-Bella

* * *

I was running towards Jack when his expression stopped me. The small smile I had seen was gone from his face. He looked tired, wounded, almost haunted. His clothes were frayed and he had cuts everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I slowly reached out a hand and gently touched his hardened face. Luckily, he didn't pull away, but his expression remained unmoved.

"Oh, Jack," I whispered,

No reply.

I quickly snatched my hand away as if burned by his silence. This is Jack Sparrow we are talking about. He always has something to say...always. He just stared at me for a few moments and finally broke the silence that was chilling me to the bone.

"Nothin' but a scratch, love. Why don' ye show this dirty ol' pirate that hut of yers?"

His expression hadn't changed much, but there was a slight glimmer of the old Captian Jack Sparrow I used to know. I nodded, knowing full well I could never turn him away. I lead him up the side of the island and into the hut. I decided to save my questions for later. He appeared to be in no mood for interrogations.

We entered the house and Jack took a seat at the kitchen table. Without one word I reached up in the upper cabinet and pulled out a good sized bottle of rum. I set it down on the table for Jack. Then, once more, I reached up and pulled down yet another bottle of rum. I saw Jack smirk out of the corner of my eye. We both knew it was going to be a long night.

We sat in a comfortable silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here, Jack?" The question came out harsher then I meant it to. I immediately felt remorse when I saw him flinch.

" Why are ye just tryin' to get rid of me?" Jack returned. It was my turn to flinch. Surely he knew that everyday I regretted attaching him to his ship. Surely he must know that.

"You know how sorry I am, Jack."

"No, Mrs. Turner, I don't" It felt as if he just stabbed me in my heart. Mrs. Turner. Why did I feel so much regret in that title?

_Because you know you could have been Mrs. Sparrow, you idiot, _a voice inside my head was saying. I told it to shut up and quickly got back into the conversation. Tears were now forming in my eyes.

"Please Jack, I've already attempted to even the score. Don't make this any more difficult." I said, praying that he didn't get what I meant. He did. And his eyes widened at the realization.

"Lizzie...Lizzie, love, you didn't ..." Jack started, but I cut him off.

"Yes, Jack," I said defeated," Yes, I tried to kill myself. The night after I killed you. I was in my cabin and I saw some unused rat poison the crew uses for the ship. I put it in my rum and drank. I never thought I liked rum that much, but the thought of seeing you again keep me drinking it. I don't know whether it was a cure or blessing that Will walked in. He immediately got me help and I survived. It killed me,Jack. What I did to you was unforgivable and I know that. I live with it everyday. I just...I just loved you so much it scared me. I shouldn't love you like I do. And I know that there is no way you can possibly forgive me. I miss you, Jack. Will is my true love,yes. But you, you are my true desires. And Will he...he...Oh, God..."

I broke down. I didn't want to deal with the current events that happened only days before. I got word from the crew of the Flying Dutchman that Will had died. I kept telling myself that because he was immortal that he would come back, but I know it's not true. I sat there sobbing when I heard a raspy voice.

"Lizzie..." Jack whispered as he pulled me onto his lap. That only made me cry harder.

"I heard of yer dear William's death, love. That's why I came. I wanted to check on ye. And make a proposition of sorts."

_Typical, I bear my God dammed soul to him and he comes to make a bloody proposition. He will let me in...in due time, he will let me in._

"And what proposition is that Captain?" I asked, now regaining my composure. He looked down at me and brushed a stray tear from my face. He whispered the next phrase in a way that made me shiver.

"Come with me."

I stared at him. Does this mean he forgives me? Now, since he is asking to spend more time with me, he can't hate me. Can he?

"Ye can make yer final decision in the morning."

"The morning?" I asked. I hadn't realized that we had talked the entire day and night away.

"Yes, love. Now, I'm assuming that ye only have one bedroom."

I nodded confused, and then blushed at the realization.

"I'm not opposed to sharing as long as you do nothing inappropriate." I said in the traditional Elizabeth Swann stlye.

_Yet, _I had as an afterthought, _as long you don't do anything yet._

He nodded and I showed him the way towards the bedroom. It was a quaint room, but comfortable enough for the both of us. I laid down first and got situated. I turned my back towards him and looked out a small window placed in the wall. I felt him lay down beside me. I closed my eyes and started to drift asleep when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I smiled and placed my hand on his.

Tonight perhaps won't be so lonely.

I smiled at this thought as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

There you go! If you have any suggestions as to where I should take this, PLEASE let me know

Review as always :)

-Bella


	3. A Familiar Melody

here's the next chapter!

still don't own anything :(

Enjoy!

-Bella

I awoke to an empty bed the next morning._ Was it a dream? _I thought. That would be improbable since I'm always having dreams about one Captain Jack Sparrow. I was about to confirm my suspicion when I heard the sound of dishes in my kitchen. I got up and wrapped my robe around me. I walked into a scene that shocked me frozen. There in my kitchen was a notorious pirate cooking me breakfast. Jack realized my presence and gestured for me to sit down. I never took my eyes off of him as I went to my seat in a slow cautious motion.

"Would ye like some grub, love?" he asked holding out a spoon full of grits towards me.

"I...uh...," I started unsuccessfully. I didn't know how to react. Finally, I just nodded.

Jack then set a bowl in front of me and poured me some grits. I didn't even know I possessed such a food in my house.

"Drink?" he asked. Again, I nodded. He then poured me a glass of milk.

"I could get used to this," I muttered under my breath. Not realizing I had said the comment out loud, I was surprised when Jack responded,

"There's only sailor's food if you come with me, darlin'."

I was embarrassed he had heard me, but glad he didn't get the meaning. I meant that I could get used to him being around, not the food. I guess that's better left unsaid for now. Jack then sat down beside me and started to eat his share in a surprisingly gentlemanly style.

"Well," Jack started, "Have ye made a decision?"

I thought for a second. Did I really want to risk my life again? Was I willingly to start anew? I then realized that I wanted a new life for quite some time. And the thought of a new life with Jack excited me even more. I took a deep breath and plunged into my response.

"Yes, Jack, I have. I am going with you. "

Jack just nodded. He was still unnervingly quiet. I had no idea what was wrong with him. _I will find out later, _I thought. I finished eating and went to the sink to wash my dishes. My hands were still soaking and I had nothing to dry them off of so I reached down and brushed them off on my dress. In doing so I felt an odd object in my pocket. It was the necklace. I had almost forgotten about it. I pulled it out and opened it. The most haunting melody begun to play. It sounded..familiar. Like I have heard the tune somewhere. I leaned into the counter as I listened more intently.

"Where did ye find that?" Jack said, startling me from behind. I was broken out of my trance.

"Oh, I, uh, I found it on the shore right before you came." I explained.

"Ye think its owner would be missin' it." Jack stated.

"I hope not. I sure don't want to deal with a raging Davy Jones or Calypso." I half laughed. Jack also chuckled. It was nice to see even the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

"You know," I continued, "The melody sounds awfully familiar to me, but I can't quite name where I have heard it before."

I thought hard for a few second until it hit me. It was the tune of the lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"Oh,my," I said. This was indeed strange.

"What?" Jack inquired.

I opened the necklace again and began to sing with it as it played.

" _Far away across the sea. _

_There's my love who waits for me. _

_Alone, alone our souls are lost_

_we pray through fate our path will cross._

_In the day we seek our love_

_In the night we only dream of_

_Passion, love, and hate collide_

_I dream of the day to be your bride."_

Jack, who earlier was listening intently to me, clapped enthusiastically and I was taken away from the song.

"Now what was that little diddy about, dearie?" He asked, seeming half interested half amused.

I scoffed slightly and shook my head.

"My mother used to sing it to me. She would sing to me when I had a bad dream and tell me all about pirates. Including you, when I was a bit older. She is the one who really got me interested in pirates and she taught me all of the songs."

"Mother's are a blessing," Jack concluded in a very out of character sad tone. I looked questionably at him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Okay, then," he changed the subject, "If we are to get going by dusk I suggest ye go back all of yer pretty little belongings so we can leave."

"I think you are right, Jack. Are you ready for another one of our insane adventures?"

"As long as fish face, bad breath, and wig stay out of it then I am all for it, love."

"You honestly couldn't come up with better nicknames for Davy, Barbossa, and Beckett?"

"My brain isn't workin' today. Now go pack before I leave yer behind on this Godforsaken island."

"Yes, Captain," I mock saluted him and went to pack my things.

Freedom, adventure, excitement, here I come.

At last.

* * *

There is chapter three :)

Please review. I don't get very many, but I do like hearing from my readers.

Until next time!

(And suggestions are welcome)

-Bella


	4. Stories

* * *

Sooo, I haven't written anything in a really long time. So, please be nice!

Enjoy!

Bella

* * *

"Gibbs!" I yelled as I saw my friend. He ginned at me and pulled me into a fatherly hug, patting my hair and chuckling.

"Good to see ye again 'Lizabeth."

He smiled again, but this time I was allowed to see sadness within his eyes that concerned me. Intrigued, I looked around the ship considering carefully the crew of the Perl. Everyone had an air about them that reeked of defeat. As if their entire meaning and purpose left with the tide. I turned sharply back at Gibbs confused.

"Gibbs…what's going on here? It's like the ship sunk back into the Locker."

The first mate nodded grimly and gazed at the steer where Jack was navigating the course.

"It's Jacky, 'Lizabeth. The lad hasn't gone a day without thinking of ye, lass. He was there, you know."

"Where's that?" I asked having no relative idea what he was getting at.

"He was there when Will died, lass. He gave 'im a proper sending off, 'e did."

I gasped, not wanting to believe the cruel words that left Gibbs lips. It couldn't be true. No one ever told me the whole story of Will's death; this all made too much sense. Why it took so long for me to find out, why Jack felt the need to come check on me, I could understand it now. Somehow, I knew Jack was there. I knew that Will was being taken care of. I felt so guilty: I didn't want to want Jack. Especially since it was three months prior that Will passed on.

The next words I said came out as a harsh whisper, as if I hadn't spoken at all in months, "How did it happen, Gibbs?"

Sighing he responded, "I'm not entirely sure, lass. You would 'ave to ask the captain abou' tha' one."

I nodded. I looked out onto the sea and saw the sun setting. Not wanting to think anymore I decided to climb the crow's nest and get a better look of my future. Sitting up there made things so clear. I could hear the splash of the ocean against the ship. I could see the horizon getting closer and farther at the same time. I could taste the salt upon the lips, and at that moment I knew in my heart, I was home. A small smile graced my lips at this thought. Here I was, once the daughter of a prominent governor to an official member of a pirate ship. Closing my eyes, I relaxed taking in all of my surroundings. I felt a shift in the air when a presence sat down beside me.

"Enjoying the view, love?" An, oh so familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jack. I would have gone crazy on that island. This," I gestured to the ship and open sea, "Is what I need. I always have needed this."

"Pirate," Jack mumbled. I hit him on the arm in response. I began to play at the music box that I stuck in my pocket the day before. It seemed so ironic that it would be the same meoldy that my mother sang to me every night. I softly began to hum it under my breath.

"That song," Jack continued, "How do you suppose yer mother came by it?"

"I don't know. Maybe she had a run in with Davvy Jones?" I joked half hearted, wondering if it could indeed be true. I am exactly after my mother after all: who knows what she could have gotten herself into in her time.

"Tell me 'Lizbeth. How did ye mother die?" _Ouch, touchy subject. _I thought.

"oh, um, well," I didn't know quite where to start, "My mother was always adventurous. She loved the sea as much as I did. She was the scandalof the town, you can only imagine. She loved my father, but she loved freedom even more. One day, she told me she just wanted to get away for one day. Of course she told me about this and I completely understood. So, that night she dressed as a man and left to stow away on a ship. Also that night, there was a raid of several shops. Within the madness of the robberies my mother was mistaken as one of the men stealing goods on her way to the docks. The British command shot her down. She went down as a pirate. And honestly, I don't think she would have wanted it any other way. Of course, my father was horrified at the ordeal; I never cried so much in my life, but somehow I knew that one day I will probably face the same fate. I will go the same way. Before she passed, they brought her home and set her in bed. I went in to talk to her, seeing her so vaunerable scared me to death. She looked me straight in the eye and said, ' Elizabeth, life is not about making something of yourself, it is about living your life in such a way that people make create a life _about_ you that will be told in stories for generations.' I never forgot that. " I finished my story with a sigh.

"Hm. Stories for generations, " Jack commented. I smirked, I knew exactly what he meant. His love of stories, mainly about himself was obvious.

"I'm sorry ye 'ad to lose her that way, love, I know what it's like," the sincerity in his words almost knocked me back. I furiously blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"Go ahead and cry, Lizzie," Jack whispered in my ear as we stood at the top of the nest, his arms wrapped around my stomach.

Tears gently flowed down my face as I sang softly:

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me._

I rested my head against Jack's shoulder as he chuckled and we sailed into our new horizon.

* * *

To be continued! Suggestions?

Please review!!

Bella


End file.
